All the Wrong Acronyms
FWIW these guys would make us LOL IRL. Transcript Gary: Guys, I need your help. I am in a robust predicament right now. Ike: What's going on, man? Gary: So Matt texts me & he's all like, "What's up?" And I say, "Not much, just chilling at the apartment with the bros." And then he says, "Can I come over? Frankly, I have F-O-M-O." Ike: Yeah, FOMO. Gary: Yeah. To be clear, I don't want a guy with a contagious disease leaking airborne pathogens all over our apartment. Whoo. Dalton: FOMO isn't a disease. It's an acronym? Fear of missing out? Gary: Well, good to know. I will permit him to come over. Dalton: Alright. And tell him to bring some snacks too. I am starving. Ike: Ah, I would love to eat a BLT right now. Gary: Ugh. You're sick. You'd eat a big lumpy tricep in front of us? Ike: What? Gary: Big lumpy tricep? Hey, don't look at me like that, you're the one that brought up the BLTs. Dalton: You know that BLT stands for "bacon, lettuce, tomato"? Like the sandwich, right? Gary: Well they must have different acronyms here than in the UK where I grew up. Ike: You did not grow up in the UK. Gary: In urban Kansas? Yeah, I think I did. Dalton: Hey, where you off to? Arvin: Janice texted me & asked me if we could talk, so I'll BRB. Dalton: Alright. Gary: I am utterly appalled. Dalton: About what? Gary: I'm just saying, I wouldn't go around announcing it if I plan on burying rhinoceros babies. Dalton: Gary, something about you needs to change. Gary: No, I'm fine, okay? Ike: Oh yeah? What does LMK mean? Gary: Loosen my kilt. Ike: Wrong, let me know. Gary: I just did. Loosen my kilt. Hit me with another one. Dalton: LOL? Gary: Let's order lassos. Dalton: Laugh out loud. Ike: VHS. Gary: Victoria's heinous secret. Ike: Okay, I don't know what that stands for but it's definitely not that. Dalton: ILY? Gary: I don't know, just tell me. Dalton: I love you. Gary: I love you too, just tell me. Dalton: No, ILY, like the acronym? I love you? Gary: Oh... Oh. Well, maybe that's why Stephanie broke up with me. Until now, I thought her text was saying, "Goodnight, it's late yo." And I was just like "Oh well yeah, I guess." Ike: Hey man, how'd the talk with Janice go? Arvin: Uh, not great. Uh, got there & she immediately started to DTR. Gary: Ugh. One time I almost dated a girl who wanted to deny the renaissance. It was bad news. Red flags all over that thing. Phew. That must be Matt. Matt: Hey guys. I hope you don't mind, I brought Annie. Dalton: Oh, not at all. Good to meet you. Gary: Hello. Arvin: TBH, you two look good together. Annie/Gary: TBH, total bear hug. Annie: You must be from the UK. Gary: Ah, you know it, girl. Cast *Garet Allen as Himself? (Gary) *Ike Flitcraft as Himself? *Dalton Johnson as Himself? *Arvin Mitchell as Himself? *Matthew Galvan as Himself? (Matt) *April Rock as Annie Notes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Sketches